Daxton Craiger
Daxton Craiger is one of the sub-characters in LemonDreams. He is a close childhood friend of DooM Kanasses and Ronn Everest, knowing DooM from the age of 8, and Ronn from the age of 11. He is 18.5 years old. He is know by his nickname Death, for his constant interest in the paranormal. Personality Daxton is a unknown kind of guy. He is constantly trying to find something to do with his life, often looking for a hobby, job, and frequently changng style. Daxton oftenly tries to change his style and habits, such as going from a quiet and refined person one day, to a man constantly making jokes and puns, many of which are horrible in taste. It all depends on how he feels waking up. Stressed When he is stressed, he will try to smoke frequently, and will even do it indoors if allowed. When he is stressed, he frequently laments about his life and its many, many, many losses. When in a rut, he will oftenly be upset over irregular things and get very quiet. Happy When Davton is happy, he will be very silly about things and cannot stay in a serious mood for long. When he is happy, he will seem very annoying and joyful, often taking the worst situations and trying to make a pun. Ronn often hits him because of this. Bored When he is bored, he will just sit around like a minor character, very quiet, and very bland. Appearance Daxton`s face is tanner then his other friends because he is more active in the community. There is a visible scar over his right eye. His eyes are a plain blue, matching the color streak he has in his hair. His hair is often complimented and is considered one of his most noticable features, it is a slight tone of dark brown, with a blue streak on the left side, the streak is ALWAYS the same color as his eyes. His wardrobe has an abundance of shirts varying in color and sleeve length, with a simple scythe symbol on the front. He oftenly wears boring old jeans, without a belt because yay fashion. He will sometimes wear a dark gray hoodie when he is cold, and this also adds onto his Death nickname. Family and Friends *'Father'- Daxton`s Father and him were almost always off on the wrong foot.They had very negative talks when Daxton was a kid, even today Daxton holds rage to his father, and only wishes to get another chance to say how he feels. Unfortunatly, his father had died of cancer about 13 years ago. *'Mother'- Daxton and his mother were always close, she always tried to cheer him up when he had fights with his father. He cares very much for his mother and is always willing to keep her happy by watching his brat of a step brother. *'Brother'- He hates him, and everyone agrees, his little brother needs an asswhooping badly, sadly since his brother is a pure breed human being, he cannot be legally hurt by anyone, without a severe threat of jail time being held over their head as well as a 900 dollar fine. So while Daxton hates his brother with almost burning passion, he still needs to protect his brother. *'DooM Kanasses'- Dax and DooM were good friends, they have talked for many years and agree, first to die has to give the other a burger from McDevils when the other dies. They don`t share secrets because Dax does not care what stories are behind the bold facee of the idiot he calls a friend. *'Ronn Everest'- Ronn and Dax have good history whe Dax was going to marry Ronn`s sister Rachel, sadly when she died, Ronn and Daxton`s relationship struggled a little and now they function on almost uneven terms, now they just mention the other for pure comic relief. *'Kuro Hasu'- He is very scared of Kuro almost anytime she is around him. Honestly it is amazing he has not pissed his pants arund her yet, because she is easily the most scariest person he has ever met. *'Catlyn'- Dax honestly enjoys being around Catlyn, he only wishes he knew her when she was still alive, he would easily be considered head over heals over someone who has suffered so much but has a level head. Biography Daxton grew up in Idaho for the first 8 years of his life, and for the first 6 he lived with an abusive family, his father a zeehwurldian, his mother a purebreed human. Growing up, he fit in with school, almost being the man behind the show, he constantly told gossip about people, but when he grew up, he considered secrets a horrible thing. Now when he is told to keep a secret, he usually keeps his trap shut and his eyes as non-panicy as he possibly can. So like...5 seconds at the best. His father died when he was 6 due to a heart attack from poor health, when he was 7 his mother married a man who she was now pregnant from, who was also a pure breed human being. Thus, Daxton`s younger brother Damian was born into the world. Now Dax was sworn to look over his brother, even if he did have to learn alot about children. This actually has him as a certified baby sitter in almost 3 states, and 20 towns across america. When he was 8 years old, he moved to Steam City, where his step father had a job as a builder. Not long after, his mother constantly had taken him down to central city park when they were all moved in, and soon Daxton was in school, where he was bullied by some douche bag named Dale, they first time when Daxton fought back, Dale charged him with some glass, and gave him a scar along his right eye for the rest of his life.. The next time Daxton saw Dale, he punched out his younger enemy and then became friends with the boy. When he was 11, another gent was in school too, he sat down at the wrong table one day and Daxton ended up getting to speak to this boy, after a short time, they became good friends and actually hung out at Ronn`s house all the time, when Daxton developed a crush on Ronn`s sister. Eventually he managed to charm Ronn`s sister, and they were going out for a while, and became engaged. Then Chet rammed into Rachel`s car while she was driving one day, brutally injuring her, and she soon died. This launched Daxton into severe depression and he moved to Detroit for a while. While there, he had a successful job, and soon he was back on his feet, living happily in a apartment under a fake name. That is untill his identity was stolen and he went broke again. Daxton then hiked across the states to go back to Steam City and his family. Oh, and those guys he hung out with for a little while... Now Daxton is living at Ronn`s Kreep sanctuary for rejected Kreeps. He is being paid $20 a day to watch the pens and make sure nothing kinky goes on between the boy and girl Kreeps. Skills *Death is a man prepared for almost anything, he has several hundred pounds of food stored in Ronn`s underground Vault, and many radiation pills, as well as plent of weapons for a zombie apocalypse. *Death is a survivalist, and is always ready for a attack, or a party, having a bottomless nap sack to hold clothes and weapons for his disposal. *Death has a double jointed wrist and shoulder, giving him the ability to escape handcuffs easily. *Daxton is a master at the piano, and can play grand paino elegantly. *Daxton knows how to control a scythe with ease and he knows judo. *He plays the kazoo for fun... Trivia *Death can recite any and every song he has ever heard due to photographic memory. *Daxton is secretly into the whole necrophilliac fetish, but never tells people straight out, he would hate it if anyone found out, so he just tries to keep his mouth shut. *Daxton almost crapped his pants when he first met Kuro, because she scares him. *He is a amature ghost hunter, and constantly thinks about the paranormal. *He is technically a pedophile seeing as His love interest is technically 9 years old when she died... *He hates irresponsible people.